I can't get over her
by Isonia
Summary: Cette humiliation, elle ne l'avait pas supporté. Elle ne sortait plus, elle ne voyait plus personne, elle pleurait. Et tout ça, tout ce qui était en train de lui arriver, c'était uniquement de sa faute à lui. Il n'y avait plus aucun retour en arrière possible. UA


**Titre** ::: I can't get over her  
**Manga** ::: Hetalia  
**Genre** ::: Romance || UA || Tragédie || Hétérosexuel  
**Pairing** ::: Prusse x Hongrie [ Gilbert x Elizabeta ]  
**Rating** ::: K +  
**Le point de vue de l'auteur sur cet écrit** ::: Il y a pas longtemps, j'ai posté '' Ascenseur '', un OS sur PrussexHongrie. Après pas mal de temps, j'me suis dis que j'allais faire une suite.  
Cette information est tout à fait inutile, car au fait, cet OS ci n'a strictement rien à voir avec l'autre. Il est toujours sur le couple PruHongr, mais il n'a pas de lien avec '' Ascenseur ''.  
A vrai dire, je cherchai des covers, et j'suis tombée sur ce cover de Payphone, de Maroon5, par ValYann83. Et j'ai eu une nouvelle illumination. J'avais envie d'faire un truc pas très très joyeux, aussi. Et ainsi, ce OS est né ! Ameeen.  
Je me suis rendue compte, aussi, que nous n'étions pas très très nombreuses [ne connaissant aucun homme regardant Hetalia, je vais mettre au féminin] à aimer le PruHongr. Beaucoup vois notre chère Hongrie avec {ce coincé} Autriche. Faudrait peut être que j'fasse des efforts pour apprécier ce mec et... Oh tiens le mignon p'tit chien !

…  
Enjoie !

**PS 1** ::: Pour visionner le Cover, c'est ici ↓

watch?v=fzsxeAhuEeo

**PS 2** ::: Je rappel que Hetalia ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. Sinon le manga serait interdit aux mineurs pour... scènes... étranges. Et Amerique serait plus que frère avec Canada. Herm. Qui veut une limonade ?  
Ha et je ne parle ni Hongrois, ni Allemand. Pardonnez donc si il y a des fautes mais mon seul ami dans ce domaine... est Google Traduction.

**PS 3** ::: Et je tiens aussi à préciser que je déteste toujours Autriche. Vous comprendrez donc, en lisant, pourquoi j'ai voulu m'étouffer avec ma peluche en écrivant une certaine partie. o/

**PS 4** ::: J'ai vraiment du mal avec les mises en page de moi...

* * *

-_ Tu es gentil, Feli'_... Mais s'il te plait... Je... Laisse moi...

La voix d'Elizabeta était tremblante, ce qui résigna l'Italien à continuer d'insister. Il fit une petite moue, n'aimant pas voir son amie dans cet état-là. Voir n'était pas le bon mot, au fait. Il était devant la porte de l'appartement de la brune depuis une bonne heure maintenant, à essayer de la faire sortir. Mais il semblait que la jeune femme n'était pas décidée à bouger.  
Feliciano Vargas soupira et posa le plat de pâtes qu'il avait fait, le matin même, pour la Hongroise. Il espérait que cela allait l'aider à aller mieux. Mais elle n'avait pas ouvert pour prendre l'assiette recouverte d'aluminium. Il avait essayé de la faire parler, mais elle se renfermait à chaque fois.  
Elle était là, de l'autre côté de la porte, sûrement assise dos contre celle-ci.  
Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, le petit brun dut se résoudre à laisser Lizzy là où elle était.  
Cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas mais pour le moment, il n'arrivait à rien. Et elle, bornée comme elle l'était, même dans cette situation, ne voulait rien entendre.

- Je te laisse des pastas devant ta porte, mia sorella... Dit quand même le cadet des Vargas en posant l'assiette devant la porte de bois, avant de se détourner.

Il ne reçu aucune réponse, mais ne dit rien de plus, s'éloignant de l'appartement de celle qu'il voyait un peu comme une sœur.

_De son côté_, Elizabeta Héderváry écoutait son ami parler depuis bien longtemps. Elle ne savait pas exactement depuis quand, ayant perdu toute notion du temps.  
Puis, Feliciano partit. Et malgré tout, même si elle lui avait demandé de s'en aller un bon nombre de fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter, au fond d'elle-même, ce départ. Elle se sentait seule. Horriblement seule.  
Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, qui étaient emmêlés et abimés. Elle ne s'entretenait plus depuis quelques temps, et elle s'en fichait pas mal à vrai dire.  
Alors qu'elle replongeait dans ses pensées sombres, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit comme une alarme.  
Elle se leva mollement et se dirigea sans trop de conviction vers le téléphone murale. Elle décrocha à la dernière sonnerie et le porta à son oreille. Elle s'attendait à avoir Irunya Braginsky, après tout, elle l'appelait tous les jours depuis ce jour-ci.

- Lizzy ? Appela une voix masculine, qui semblait rassurée qu'on décroche.

Le cœur d'Elizabeta rata un battement. Elle se pinça les lèvres, ravalant les larmes de rage ou de tristesse, elle ne savait plus trop, menaçant de couler. Elle serra un peu plus l'appareil dans sa main, et se força à prendre une voix froide, malgré les quelques tremblements qui la trompaient.

- Que veux-tu Gilbert ? Me ridiculiser une nouvelle fois ? Demanda-t-elle du ton le plus cassant qu'elle pouvait prendre.  
- Tu veux bien m'écouter cette fois, Lizzy ?  
- Il n'y a rien à dire sur ce qu'il s'est passé.  
- Elizabeta je suis désolé que ça se soit finit comme ça mais...

Elle n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, car elle émit à la place un rire sec.

- Alors l'awesome Gilbert s'excuse ? C'est une première dis moi ! Ricana-t-elle même si elle n'en avait pas l'envie.  
- Oui je m'excuse, tu vois ! Fit la voix du Prussien à l'autre bout du fil.  
- Tu m'as insultée, Gil'. Bourré ou pas. Tu m'as traitée de kurva (1). Moi, ta propre petite-amie. Tu l'as dis en te foutant de ma gueule et en me rabaissant ! Bordel, Gilbert, si Francis et les autres n'étaient pas intervenus, ça aurait continué !  
- Lizzy je... commença l'albinos d'une voix pas très assurée.  
- Ta gueule laisse moi finir ! On aurait été tous les deux j'aurais fais la gueule quelques temps, mais on n'était PAS tous les deux ! On était à une fasz(2) de soirée ! On avait dit stop pour l'alcool et toutes ces conneries ! Mais toi évidemment, t'es tellement awesome que tu transgresses ces règles de merde ! Et tu m'as humiliée ! Humiliée, Gil' ! Jamais je n'ai ressenti autant de honte, t'entends ?! Fattyú(3) ! Et toi tu me rappelles ?! Mais crève ! Crève, crève, crève ! Efface mon numéro, efface mon adresse, efface-moi ! Viens plus me voir ! Connard de Prussien ! Szerelem seggfej (4)...

Elle passa une main devant ses yeux, ne pouvant plus parler. Pourtant elle avait encore tellement à lui reprocher. Elle pouvait encore lui reprocher tous ces regards sur elle, depuis cette soirée. Comme il n'y avait jamais que des gens qu'on aimait dans ce genre de fête, évidemment, la rumeur qu'elle n'était qu'une catin avait rapidement fait le tour des gens de son entreprise, de ses connaissances, de la ville entière. Certains s'en fichaient, d'autres n'y croyaient pas, mais plusieurs s'en servaient contre elle.  
Elle aurait pu lui reprocher ça, d'avoir détruit sa vie sociale à la con, de l'avoir pourrie elle-même, de l'avoir détruite. Mais elle sentait que si elle parlait encore une fois, elle allait pleurer. Et elle se trouvait assez pitoyable ainsi.  
De l'autre côté, Gilbert parlait, mais n'était pas écouté par la jeune femme. Il avait beau mettre son égo sur-dimensionné de côté, présenter ses excuses, promettre qu'il ne recommencerait plus jamais, qu'il ne toucherait, non, ne s'approcherait plus jamais d'une bière (et Dieu sait à quel point c'était une rude épreuve pour lui), Elizabeta ne disait rien.  
Mais ce silence, pourtant, signifiait beaucoup.  
Il fallait dire qu'il était venu avec l'espoir que son ancienne compagne soit plus compréhensive. Il avait entendu parler, par son frère, qu'elle ne sortait plus de chez elle. Ludwig l'avait d'ailleurs bien engueulé sur ce coup-là, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il avait merdé. Mais il pensait que, comme d'habitude, il exagérait. Après tout, qui pouvait en vouloir à son awesome personne ? Et puis, il n'était pas idiot. Il savait bien que normalement, les gens ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Oui. Normalement.  
Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait contre lui ?

- Lizzy je t'aime alors je... S'il te plait... Commença-t-il en faisant un effort monstrueux pour mettre ce fichu honneur dans le placard.

Il eu juste le temps d'entendre le début d'un sanglot.  
Puis Elizabeta raccrocha.

_D'un pas assuré_, Gilbert marchait, parmi tous ces passants, dans cette grande avenue. Il croisa par le plus grand hasard Bella Mogens (5), une belge qu'il connaissait depuis le lycée, aux côtés de Lovino Vargas, le frère de Feliciano. L'albinos ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là. Sûrement étaient-ils allés rendre visite à sa chère Hongroise. Bella entrainait l'Italien partout avec elle. C'était devenu une habitude. Ils étaient très bons amis après tout.  
Néanmoins, même si il s'en foutait, il s'arrêta et les regarda passer. Eux aussi le remarquèrent, et cessèrent immédiatement de rigoler ou de rougir, pour dévisager l'homme aux cheveux blanc. La brune lança un regard mauvais à son aîné, dans lequel on pouvait ressentir toute la haine qu'elle lui portait à cet instant précis.

- J'espère que toi aussi, on vient te faire chier pour ta connerie, kretijn. (6)

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme prit le bras de l'aîné des Vargas et l'entraîna avec elle, pendant que celui-ci sifflait un '' Bastardo '', à destination du Prussien.  
Il les regarda partir et recommencer leur discussion qui portait sur Antonio, si il entendait bien. Des broutilles, comme ce qu'il aimait faire, comment il dormait... Gilbert se pinça nerveusement la lèvre et reprit sa marche, d'un pas plus rapide.  
Ce fut donc au bout de peu de temps qu'il arriva à destination. Face à la porte de bois, il hésita quelques temps. Est-ce que c'était vraiment la bonne solution ? Il en avait longuement discuté avec son ami Francis, qui servait d'ailleurs un peu de navette et qui lui apportait des nouvelles d'Elizabeta. Le Français lui avait confirmé qu'aller directement la voir pour parler était une bonne idée.  
Mais les paroles de la Belge tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Même maintenant, un mois après cette fichue fête, on continuait toujours à chercher des noises à sa jolie brune ? Il était le seul à pouvoir la taquiner ou lui envoyer des pics, pour après se faire pardonner par divers moyens. Le seul et l'unique.  
Il appuya donc sur la sonnette à l'ancienne, en prenant tout de même soin de ne pas préciser que c'était lui. Par pure précaution, au cas où elle décide de faire la sourde oreille.  
Son cœur s'accéléra quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher de la porte, et un bruit de serrure se déverrouillant. La barrière de bois s'ouvrit sur la brune qui regardait ses pieds.  
Il aurait aimé parler.  
Mais il n'avait rien à dire.  
Alors à la place, il posa ses mains sur le visage fin face à lui, le faisant se relever, et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles roses et pulpeuses de la jeune femme.  
Jamais elles ne lui avaient autant manqués, ces lèvres au goût sucré de pâtisseries hongroises. Ces lèvres qui arrivaient à jeter son égo démesuré dans le placard. Ces lèvres que tant de mots d'amour avaient franchis.  
Elizabeta ne bougea pas durant les premières secondes, trop surprise pour réagir, puis quand elle comprit, elle se dégagea vivement de l'emprise de son ancien compagnon pour lever sa main vers lui, comme si elle allait le gifler.  
Mécontent d'avoir dû stopper cet échange tactile si... intense, il ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à recevoir sa sentence. Au moins, il aurait pu apprécier une dernière fois le goût si agréable de la bouche qu'il avait autrefois tellement embrassé.  
Néanmoins, la gifle ne vint pas. Il osa ouvrir un premier œil. Puis le deuxième quand il vit qu'ils n'étaient, une nouvelle fois, pas que tous les deux.

- Pour une fois dans ta vie, Gilbert, soit gentil et laisse Elizabeta tranquille, fit d'une voix calme mais sans appel l'Autrichien face à lui.

Le concerné cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis les reposa sur l'unique femme du trio. Elle détourna les yeux, faisant gigoter ses doigts d'un geste nerveux.  
C'était une blague, non ? Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Comment pouvait-elle se diriger vers la personne qu'il haïssait le plus en ce monde ? Ce qu'il avait dit ne lui avait pas fait autant de mal pourtant, non ?

…  
Si...?

_Elizabeta_ regarda celui qu'elle avait tant aimé s'éloigner, mains dans les poches. Au fond d'elle-même, sous cette satisfaction de l'avoir brisé elle aussi, peut-être avait-elle de la peine. Peut-être était-elle triste de le voir s'en aller, comme ça. Peut-être voulait-elle qu'il continue d'insister, de l'appeler, de lui laisser des tonnes des messages, de venir sous sa fenêtre. Peut-être voulait-elle retrouver ce visage souriant, cet égo qui la faisait rire, ces '' Awesome '' à chaque phrase. Peut-être voulait-elle entendre encore et encore les monologues sur la façon de s'occuper de Gilbird, ce mignon poussin jaune.  
Elle se tourna vers Roderich, qui buvait tranquillement son thé. Lui ne serait jamais comme ça.  
Lui serait calme, à son écoute, modeste, patient. Lui serait sérieux dans leur relation. Lui saurait que dire à n'importe quel moment.  
Mais lui, elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle se forçait, mais elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, à éprouver quoi que ce soit d'autre que de l'amitié vis-à-vis de l'aristocrate.  
Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre, posant discrètement ses doigts étrangement tremblants sur ses lèvres. Elle posa une main sur la vitre, observant cet homme s'éloigner, encore plus loin.

- … Viszlát, szerelmem (7), souffla-t-elle.

Au même moment, l'albinos traversant la route se retourna vers l'appartement. Elle eut l'impression que leurs regards se rencontrèrent un cours instant.  
De ce fait, aucun des deux ne vit le six tonnes se diriger vers lui. Et elle ne comprit que quand elle le vit s'écraser, quelques mètres plus loin, son corps prenant alors une forme bizarre, un liquide rouge s'étalant autour de lui.  
Elle cria son nom.  
Mais c'était fini. Leur relation. Sa vie. La sienne.  
Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen pour revenir en arrière.

**E N D**

Lexique Time !

(1) → Catin/Pute [Hongrois]  
(2) → Putain [Hongrois]  
(3) → Bâtard [Hongrois]  
(4) → Connard d'amour [Hongrois]  
(5) → Comme je trouvais pas de nom de famille à Belgique, bah j'ai pris un des prénoms de son frère. Pardonnez ma flemmardise de chercher autre chose..  
(6) → Crétin [Néerlandais. J'ai vu qu'on parlait Néerlandais, Allemand et Français en Belgique, donc j'ai choisi le plus original on va dire. J'suis du Sud, j'connais pas ces coins-là moi ! ;^;]  
(7) → Au revoir, mon amour [Hongrois]

-_ Ne me tapez pas s'il vous plait, moi aussi j'ai pas aimé faire mourir Gil' ! J'aurais du faire sauter Roddy' ! * frappe son bureau_ * -


End file.
